finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Creature Creator
Creature Creator, also known as Monster Create, is a special feature from Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission and the HD Remaster. It allows recruiting fiends and characters for the player party. Creature Creator Trap Creature The player can set a pod in many locations on Spira to capture fiends from each area. The pods come in 4 varieties: Small (S), Medium (M), Large (L), and Special (SP). Each pod allows the player to catch a random fiend in the deployed area of the specified size, save for SP Pods, which catch fiends of a designated species, including rare Humanoid and Machine species. It should be noted that two of the same kind of fiend cannot be captured (ex. two Rukh from Mt. Gagazet). When capturing a fiend, its level is determined by Yuna, Rikku and Paine's current level. Develop Creature The player can feed fiends in the party items and accessories to teach them abilities and raise their stats. Aside from abilities/auto-abilities granted by accessories or Garment Grids, each fiend can only know four abilities and four auto-abilities each, and if the player wants the fiend to learn another ability, the fiend must unlearn an ability/auto-ability to make room for a different ability. Creature History Players are able to view the list of currently captured fiends, read their Fiend Tale, and release fiends. A Fiend Tale is split into five levels (less for a few specific fiends) and can be raised by gaining a level through battles with the fiend. Four level increases are required to complete a Fiend Tale. A "Fiend Tale Bonus" can be earned by finishing a Chapter or winning any of the Tournament Cups. Finishing a Chapter will award the bonus to all currently captured fiends. The Tournament Cups will only award the bonus to the fiends that participated. For a fiend to receive a "Fiend Tale Bonus" from a Tournament Cup, it must be on or below the level listed here: *Standard Cup: Level 19 *Standard Cup (Hard): Level 29 *Grand Cup: Level 39 *Grand Cup (Hard): Level 44 *Chocobo Cup: Level 59 *Cactuar Cup: Level 69 *Youth League Cup: Level 69 *Aeon Cup: Level 79 *Fiend World Cup: Level 89 *Farplane Cup: Level 99 After a fiend's "Fiend Tale Level" reaches Level 5, the fiend can be released, after which a cutscene of the fiend's "Fiend Tale Ending" will be shown. Some fiends and most Humanoids do not have a Fiend Tale. It is advised to avoid leveling Yuna, Rikku and Paine above level 85 if the player wishes to complete a lot of Fiend Tales in Chapter 5. If a fiend is on level 99, the only way the player can raise its Fiend Tale is to beat the Farplane Cup with the fiend. Starting a New Game+ is advisable. Note: Equipping Minerva's Plate on a fiend will halt its Fiend Tale progress via leveling (Auto-Pointless). "Fiend Tale Bonus" will still be applied. Bestiary When a fiend is captured, it is recorded into the bestiary along with its level 1 Fiend Tale. The Fiend Tale is updated in the bestiary whenever the fiend gains a level or a Fiend Tale Bonus. Once the fiend has been released and the player views the Fiend Tale Ending, it will be recorded in the bestiary. The player can view all unlocked Fiend Tales and Fiend Tale Endings at any time. Once all fiends have been completed and released, Shinra will automatically occupy the last slot in the bestiary on page 21. Shinra has a "Creature Creator Ending", which gives the player the option to end their current game and begin a New Game+ without playing through the whole story. Name Creature Allows for changing the name of a fiend or releasing said fiend (this only gets rid of the fiend and does not show the "Fiend Tale Ending"). Fiend Arena The player can participate in battles against preset groups of other fiends, either through bracket tournaments or one-on-one battles against simulations. Trap Pods are primarily gained by winning tournament bouts. Additionally, special fiends and Humanoid characters can be recruited by defeating them in the Fiend Arena. Recruitable creatures Capture in chapter 1 Capture in chapter 2 or earlier Capture in chapter 3 or earlier Capture in chapter 4 or earlier The remainder Always available Chapter 2–5 Chapter 3–5 Chapter 4–5 Chapter 5 exclusive * - Unavailable after discovering the Ruin Depths. * - Unavailable in Mi'ihen Highroad and the Calm Lands once the player has unlocked the dungeons. They may still be found in Luca, however, the odds of capturing them are extremely low. * - Thunder Plains Episode mission must be completed. * - Omega Weapon must be released and defeated. * - Killer Hound Fiend Tale must be completed. * - YSLS-Zero Fiend Tale must be completed. * - After Humbaba is defeated in the Thunder Plains, Zalamander becomes unavailable. * - After Sahagin (?) Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Gameplay elements